Family
by twin1
Summary: KaiOC, TalaOC. What happens when a teenage girl turns up with two children? Summary is bad, the story is better.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This takes place after G-Revolution and as mentioned, is a Kai/OC story though other relationships such as Tala/OC will be mentioned. I haven't decided on any other pairings yet, except that there will be no Yaoi.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of beyblade, such as Kai, Tala, or anyone else. Santa wouldn't give them to me for Christmas, Meanie! I do however, own my OCs.

Family

Chapter One

Kai opened the door whilst rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and looked out to see who had knocked.

A young girl stood there, someone he didn't know. A sniffling noise caught his attention, and looking down, he saw two much younger children there, each holding onto one of the older girl's legs.

The little girl hid a shy smile behind the older one's leg, while the youngest child, a little boy, stood there; looking up at him solemnly, tear tracks on his tiny, dirty face.

Kai glared at the older girl. "What do you want?" The girl looked fearfully behind her for a second before answering his question.

"We need some place to stay, and we need your help." Kai looked at her incredulously. Did she really believe he would let some strange girl with two little kids stay with him, never mind help her with whatever it was?

He watched as the girl shifted slightly from foot to foot before plucking up her courage to ask if he would help them.

He stared at her some more before answering. "Why should I help you?"

She glared at him before answering hurriedly. "Because I'm your sister and Biovolt's after us."

Kai's mouth opened slightly in surprise then wordlessly let them past him and shut the door after them.

He watched as the girl stood in the hallway, looking around in astonishment. "This place is massive."

Kai raised an eyebrow at her. "You didn't notice that from the outside?"

She glared at him again. She was distracted by the smaller girl tugging on her trouser leg. "Amee." She whined. Amee sighed. After getting directions for the bathroom from Kai, she handed the little boy to him and quickly ran before the little girl did anything.

Kai looked down at the small body in his arms, and saw two little eyes fixated on his face. The child reached up with chubby starfish shaped hands and touched the markings on either side of Kai's face.

Kai moved his head away slightly and wished his 'sister' would come back soon before the kid started pulling on his hair or something.

She came back two minutes later, after which they all sat down in the living room, Amee looking at the carpet nervously.

Kai decided to start the conversation. "What does Biovolt want with you, I thought they didn't train girls?"

"They don't, Grandfather wants me for the Hiwatari genes." Kai looked confused.

"He wants to breed me." Kai gasped slightly in shock.

"But you're only…"

"Thirteen." She finished for him. "That doesn't seem to matter to him though."

Kai frowned. He looked at the two little kids sat next to his sister. "Who are they?" Amee looked at them and smiled. "Meagan here's your niece, she's five. Her mum's our older sister Jen, she's 20."

"So she was fourteen or fifteen then when…"

"Yeah, she was the first person to take part in the breeding program, not that she had any choice. She didn't even know the father when they got her pregnant; they did it in a lab, she and Meagan's father didn't even need to sleep together."

"Who's the father, someone else with good genes?"

"Yeah, I think you know him, Tala something or other." Kai raised his eyebrows and looked at his niece. Now that Amee had mentioned it, she did bear somewhat of a resemblance to Tala. Her Hiwatari genes also showed, through her crimson eyes and the blue streaks in her red hair.

"Does he even know he's got a kid?"

Amee shook her head. "No, I don't think he does."

Kai smirked slightly. It looked like he wasn't to be the only one getting some surprising news. Kai would have to call him after this, and maybe all the others as well, especially now that Biovolt was back on the move.

Kai looked at the little boy. He also had crimson eyes; another relative.

"So, is he my nephew then?"

Amee looked at him slightly amused. "No Kai, Aleksey's your son."

A/N: Did you like it? I realise there's some things that weren't answered like the whole sister thing, but I should get around to that in the next chapter.

Thanks for reading.

I'd love it if you reviewed, even if it's only to tell me that you read the story!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! I wasn't sure if people would like the idea, it's slightly different from other things I've read. So, thanks to Kesata harika 09, Crismon Eyes, Ms. Controversy, kelblossom1128, K'onix, shadisparrow, MoonWarrior12, Gothique Azurra, Wild Little Wolf, HeartlessDevil, Satan-Kitty12, Yin and Yang A.K.A my personalitys, TearWings and Uzumaki Angel.

Anyway, here's the next chapter. It's longer. There's quite a lot of explaining in this chapter. I hope it's not too boring, but it was necessary to do.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or Kai…I want to cry.

Chapter Two

Kai sat there in shock. It was a minute or two later when he realised that Amee was waving her arm in front of his face. Once he had come back to reality, the waving stopped.

"My son? I have a son." He whispered to himself. He looked at the little boy sat on the sofa, more specifically at his blond hair. It was a sunny colour, but if he looked closer he could see strands of dark blond, white blonde, and a silvery colour. He had only ever seen that kind of hair once before.

"They did it to her too, huh?"

Amee shook her head.

"No Kai, she conceived naturally, meaning you and she at some point obviously slept together, leaving her pregnant. In fact, she was a few weeks pregnant when you left."

He looked again at the little boy opposite him. "It was supposed to be a safe time." He smiled wryly. "Obviously it wasn't." He paused again. "I never knew, she never told me." He whispered. "Is she…"

Amee smiled at him comfortingly. "She's okay, she says hello and sends you her love. She misses you. Oh, and she didn't tell you because she only found out after you were gone."

He closed his eyes, struggling to block out the sadness that suddenly overwhelmed him. He missed her too. He wished he could have broken her out of the Abbey with him.

"Was Boris angry? Did he hurt her? Was she alone through all of it?" He stopped when Amee held up her hands.

"Woah, too many questions." She came towards him, kneeling down on the floor and taking his hand in her own. The contact startled him at first. She answered his questions.

"He was furious at first, so was grandfather, but then they realised what good genes the baby would have, as well as the potential it would have, being your child.

"They took good care of her during the pregnancy, well, physically anyway, she was emotionally neglected, but that's nothing new, right? It was harder on her through the pregnancy though, you know with all the hormones and the mood swings. She needed human contact. She finally got stuck in with me, Jen and Meagan, after persuading them that the baby would pick up on her moods and would be affected by them. She was happy with us, and the pregnancy went well."

"Was the birth bad?" Amee looked at her brother and chuckled to herself. He looked slightly green at the thought of a baby being born. No wonder women were the ones who had the babies.

"I don't know, she never talks about it I think it was traumatic though, she has nightmares."

Now Kai looked white, his eyes looked pained. Amee carried on.

"They were both so happy it was a boy. Grandfather had another heir and the first male great-grandchild, and Boris had another boy to train. She was so upset when they brought her back. They'd taken him away as soon as he'd been born for tests. She didn't even get to hold him or see him until he needed to be fed. She didn't get to name him until a few days later."

Amee stopped, and noticed that Kai had stood up looking furious, hands clenched into tight fists.

"Kai." He looked at her. "That's not going to help right now, and besides, you're scaring the children."

He sat back down again and changed the subject. "I don't remember having sisters. Then again, I don't remember much of what happened before Black Dranzer almost destroyed the Abbey. How long have you been there, how did they get you?"

"You have a brother too you know. He's fifteen. Boris is training Jay up the same way he trained you, but I don't think he's as strong as you; we need to get him out soon, as he's already been there for four years. They grabbed him when he was walking home from school, two years after they took Jen from the mall.

"We were living in China when they took Jen, but we moved to Japan afterwards. We went to Australia after Jay was taken, but they found us and took me. I was with Biovolt for two years; I arrived a few days before you got to Russia actually. I didn't see Jay once, they kept us apart from the boys, said we'd corrupt them.

"I wanted to contact you so badly, but there wasn't anyway to do it, and then you left. They moved all of us out to a new place before the police came. Grandfather managed to escape and went to the same place we were. Boris came a few weeks afterwards."

"So how did you escape with the kids?"

"I don't know, luck I guess. A couple of days ago when the guard came in with our food, I managed to take the knife he had hanging on his belt. After he went away, I picked the lock with it and we all got out.

"We were worried about the security cameras, but like I said we were lucky that day and all the electronics were broken because of a virus in the computers. Boris and Grandfather weren't there that day either. I got out with Meagan and Aleksey, but the other two were captured by some guards that had spotted them. Somehow, they didn't see me, and I managed to escape.

"I had to walk a bit along a road before a passing car picked us up and took us to the nearest town. I made a collect call from a payphone, boy were mom and dad happy to hear from me, they called Mr. Dickenson who came in a helicopter to get us. He dropped us off nearby and told us to come to you, and then he went to pick our parents up, but said it might take a few days to sort things out. So, here I am."

She looked worriedly at Kai as the anger came back into his eyes.

"What's the matter, Kai?"

"Mr. Dickenson knew where my parents were all this time and he didn't tell me. I didn't even know I had parents!" He shouted the last part, Amee shushing him. He looked at the children they had both fallen asleep, but Aleksey woke up at his outburst, and stared at him with wide, scared eyes.

Amee pulled him onto her lap and comforted him. "There now, it's okay, the big meanie didn't mean to scare you." Kai scowled at being called a 'big meanie'.

"About that, you'll have to ask him why he didn't tell you when he gets here." Kai continued scowling.

Amee yawned, and stood up with Aleksey on one hip, and a sleeping Meagan on the other. "We need somewhere to sleep."

Kai showed them to a bedroom with a king-sized bed in it and an en-suite. He watched as his sister placed their niece on one side of the bed under the covers before taking Aleksey into the bathroom.

She came out with a towel and asked if she could use it. He nodded but frowned in confusion. Why would she need to ask?

He understood when she laid Aleksey on the bathroom floor and stripped his bottom half, cleaning him up with toilet tissue before somehow fashioning a diaper out of the towel, holding it together while Kai went to find something to keep it closed. He came back with duct tape and a pair of scissors, as well as a bin liner for the outside of the diaper, so nothing would leak out.

She lifted an eyebrow before fastening the diaper and the waterproof lining, and dressing him again. She disposed of the old diaper, washed her hands, and placed her nephew in the middle of the bed next to Meagan. There was space on his other side for her to lie down.

She turned around and shot him a glare similar to his own ones. He got the message and backed out of the room, closing the door behind him. Once closed, he leant against it, his eyes closed, while he tried to deal with all the new information, especially with the fact that he had a family - he wasn't alone…not anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Really sorry this took so long, the laptop crashed with all my stories on it, and I wasn't able to save any! That was a few months ago, but I had tons of coursework and exams to do.

I'd actually had this written for a while, but completely forgot that I hadn't posted it. I also had half of the next chapter written, as well as loads of new stories, but they were lost along with their notes because of the laptop, so it might be a while until they're posted up.

I want to thank the reviewers, some who had reviewed before, and some who hadn't. I also want to say thank you to those who reviewed for chapter one, but didn't get a mention in chapter two, I'm sorry about that, I think my review page is acting up. I went on there just now so I could thank the reviewers by name, and it looks like some of the reviews that I'd gotten from chapter one aren't on there now, weird huh? So sorry I haven't named you all.

Also, thanks to those who read this even if you don't review.

Special thanks to those who put me on their alert lists and favourites lists!

Anyway, here's the next chapter,**WARNING** - bit of language in it, tell me if you think the rating should be changed.

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.

Chapter Three

It was the middle of the night and he couldn't sleep. He sat in a chair in his living room, drinking hot chocolate, hoping it would make him sleepy.

A noise from upstairs carried by the darkness sounded in the room. He frowned, putting down his mug, before getting up to investigate.

The sound was coming from the spare bedroom he had put his guests in earlier. He opened the door a crack and peeked inside.

The small bundle in the middle of the bed that was Aleksey was moving; he must have woken up.

Kai crept forward, not wanting to wake the girls up. He picked up the little boy carefully; worried he would break, before taking him out of the room.

He took him to his own bathroom, just in case he had woken up because his diaper was dirty.

It was.

Kai groaned silently. He was one of the world's best beyblader, and here he was, about to change a kid's diaper.

He looked down at Aleksey's face and could have sworn he was smirking at him.

"Hn." He said. He quickly closed the diaper back up again and was almost out of the room before turning back. "Stay." He commanded as if talking to a dog. "You got that, kid?"

He quickly went to get the duct tape and scissors, as well as the rest of the bin liner, hoping that Aleksey would stay put like he had told him too.

When he got back, he was exactly in the same position. As soon as he saw Kai, he lifted his legs up so that he older boy could take the soiled diaper off of him easier.

As soon as he did, a noxious smell filled the air. Kai blanched, and he turned green. He looked down, scowling.

"Shit kid, what the hell is that?"

"Shit." Kai looked down in both amusement and amazement. He hadn't been expecting an answer; he hadn't even known that Aleksey could talk. After all, didn't they start talking when they were three or so? He smiled slightly at Aleksey, somewhat proudly. It looked like his kid was intelligent and way ahead of regular kids.

"You're right there, kid."

After cleaning him up, he managed to remember what Amee had done with the towel and bin liner.

After he had wrapped the bin liner around Aleksey, it suddenly struck him that he hadn't taped the towel up, only the liner. It might come off, or undone. To solve the potential problem, Kai held Aleksey up and wrapped the duct tape around near the top of the diaper, three or four times, until there was a thick band of tape. He then did the same around the legs, just in case.

"Hungee."

"In a minute kid, let's just wash you up a bit, and then we can dress you in something that doesn't resemble the filthy rags you had on before.

He carefully washed and dried him and brought him into his bedroom to look for clothes. He finally managed to find an old t-shirt that had gotten too small, which Aleksey could wear as a nightgown, though they would have to be careful about him tripping up as well as the neck slipping down his shoulders.

He picked him up and carried him down to the kitchen, putting him on his hip like he had seen Amee do, so he had a hand free.

"So, what do you want?" Kai reached a hand into the fruit bowl and pulled out a banana. Kids liked bananas, right?

He held it out to Aleksey who took it cautiously, as if it would bite. Sitting him down carefully on the kitchen table, he peeled the fruit and told Aleksey to take a bite.

He did, before chewing it slightly, scrunching up his face, and letting it dribble out of his mouth, and down his chin, some of it going down the neck of the t-shirt.

Kai grimaced. "That looked like something Tyson would do. It was disgusting. Guess you don't like banana huh? You probably get that from me. The only reason they're in the house is to use in milkshake." He bent in closer to clean the boy's face, laughing slightly at the unappreciative expression on it.

As soon as he bent closer, Aleksey reached out and smashed the remaining part of the banana onto Kai's head, where it squashed into his hair.

He sighed and got back to his task of finding food.

Twenty minutes later, Aleksey had tried every type of fruit there was, as well as various different types of bread. He hadn't liked any of them.

At the moment he was trying a strawberry yoghurt, but at the look on his face, Kai surmised he didn't like it either. He ducked just in time as the spoon was sent flying over his head at the wall where it stuck there.

He moved to the cupboard where the breakfast cereals were kept. If he didn't like these, then there was nothing left he could try. He couldn't cook, and his cook had just gone on holiday, as well as the rest of the staff.

A few seconds had passed, and the kitchen floor was also now strewn with cornflakes, weetabix and cheerios. The only thing left was coco-pops. Kai poured some into a bowl and was about to add milk when a chubby hand grabbed some and brought it to the owner's mouth. After a few crunching sounds, the hand reached for some more.

Kai almost collapsed in relief. He had finally found something that Aleksey would eat.

After a few handfuls of the chocolate cereal, Aleksey yawned and held out his arms to Kai.

Kai picked him up, and held him close, Aleksey surprising him by burrowing his face into Kai's neck and falling asleep instantly.

"Long day, huh kid?"

Kai made his was to a rocking chair in the living room and sat down. He held Aleksey securely in his arms and just looked at him. He was suddenly overwhelmed by an unfamiliar emotion. This was his son he was holding in his arms, a whole new person whom he had helped to create. Someone who needed his help to grow up safely, in a world filled with love. The same kind of love he was feeling right now. It was a strange love, an unconditional one.

He had only just found out about Aleksey, had only just started learning what his personality was like. It was an unconditional love because Aleksey hadn't really done anything to make him love him, yet he did. And it was strange that he loved him, even though his kitchen was a mess, he still had the foul smell from the noxious diaper in his nose, and he had mashed banana in his hair which was slowly drying and would be a pain to get out.

He was a father, and Aleksey was his son.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of knocking on the front door for the second time that night.

He stood up carefully, one arm holding the still sleeping Aleksey to his chest. He used the other arm to open the door, not expecting the people who stood there.

Standing on the doorsteps to the mansion was everyone. The Bladebreakers, the White Tigers, the All Starz, the Majestics and the Blitzkrieg Boys stood there, as well as Max's parents and Tyson's brother, father and grandfather.

"What are you doing here? Especially so late?" Kai grumbled.

"Well," Tyson answered. "First thing is, it's not late, it's seven o'clock in the morning, and second thing, as everyone was here, Tala brought us over so we could say…"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAI!" Everyone stood there grinning, ignoring the comments of 'uncouth', which could be heard coming from Robert.

Kai stood there for a moment, ears ringing, before looking at Tyson. "Why aren't you asleep?" Everyone laughed at Tyson when he started scowling. Then he turned to Tala. "And since when is today my birthday?"

"Uh, since you were born?" Tala was shoved aside by Hilary, who rushed forward to place the back of her hand on Kai's forehead.

"What are you doing?" He asked, removing her hand.

"I was _trying _to see if you were sick." Kai shook his head.

"I don't get sick, I'm just tired."

"You also have something in your hair." Mariah pointed out. Ray poked an elbow into her side and shushed her.

"Well he does!" She said defensively.

"It's just banana."

"Okaaay." Max said, waiting for an explanation, which Kai didn't give.

Suddenly the bundle he was holding began to move. They all turned their attention to it.

"Er Kai…what the fuck is that?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know it's been a very long time since I posted something, but there have been a lot of things going on in my life, some good, some bad. Some of you have asked me questions such as their ages. I promise I will answer them soon, though not in this chapter. Hopefully you don't think the chapter's too bad, I haven't written in a while, obviously, so I'm a little bit rusty.

I was inspired to write this chapter after meeting the real life Aleksey twice. Well, obviously his name was different, and he didn't have red eyes, they were blue. It would have totally freaked me out if his name was Aleksey. But anyway, you get the picture. He was so adorable, I wanted to put him in my bag and take him away, so I could be his mum. But unfortunately the little angel on my shoulder reminded me that it was against the law and it would be mean.

She was right, I probably would have ended up accidentally killing him, the poor thing.

Anyway, let's get on with it. This chapter is dedicated to all those who read, and especially those who reviewed, and told me to get on with it and write more.

Disclaimer: I only own my Ocs, no-one else, especially not the real-life Aleksey.

Chapter Four

The silence that followed only lasted for a few seconds, being disturbed by a shriek from Tala as both Mariah and Hilary hit him around the head.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" They hit him again.

"Don't swear in front of a baby you twit!" Mariah said. She then went up to where Kai stood, followed by Hilary. They peered at the baby, cooing at him.

Kai backed away from them and their strange behaviour. He had maybe expected this from Mariah, but Hilary?

He jumped as Mariah began cooing at him and pinching his cheek. He scowled at her and rubbed his cheek. The scowl only got him more coos and comments about how cute he was.

"Look how adorable he looks with the baby!"

"I know, don't you just want to cuddle him?" This, from Mariah, was enough to make Kai take several steps back, out of fear.

Much to his relief, Ray stepped up, restraining Mariah with an arm around her waist.

The rest of the group followed Ray up the rest of the steps, crowding around Kai, trying to get a glimpse of the infant he held.

Aleksey let out a cry of distress at the large amount of unfamiliar faces peering at him. He grabbed Kai's left ear with his left hand, stuck his right thumb into his mouth, and buried his face, deeper into Kai's neck.

Kai rubbed the hand he had on his son's back in a soothing gesture. Aleksey's whimpering soon stopped.

There was another silence, until Tyson, the only one brave enough to ask the question they all wanted to hear the answer to, spoke up.

"Dude, what's with the baby?"

Kai sighed and stepped to the side to let them in. "We need to talk."

Once everyone was settled in the living room, Kai opened his mouth to explain everything, but was interrupted by tiny footsteps coming down the stairs. He looked in the direction of the sound and saw Meagan standing at the doorway, eyes opened wide.

She glanced around the room at the strangers, all of whom were staring at her. Seeing Kai, she rushed towards him, and wrapped her arms around his leg in a death grip.

He was surprised. For someone who had seemed so wary of him before, she certainly seemed to have accepted him quickly. He looked down at her face and saw her eyes welling up.

"You hungry?" He asked. She nodded, and took a quick glance around the room again.

"It's okay, they won't hurt you. Let's go see what's in the kitchen. That is if anything survived your cousin, anyway." He got up and tried to walk but found she wouldn't let go of his leg. Heaving a sigh, he slowly lifted the leg she was attached to and placed it in front of him, before doing the same with the other one.

After a few minutes, he had made the few short steps to the kitchen. Everyone else had followed, their curiosity getting the better of them.

"Holy cow!" Kai turned around and raised an eyebrow at Max's exclamation. A faint blush covered the other boy's cheeks. "Sorry." He muttered, still looking around at the state of the kitchen.

Aleksey moved his face from his father's neck and looked around expectantly. "Moo?" He shrank back almost immediately as the girls rushed at him again.

Kai gave them his best death glare and went back to his task of finding food for his niece. Fervently hoping she wouldn't even be half as bad as Aleksey had been. Trying to avoid a similar situation he tried her with the coco-pops first.

He held out the box to her, and she took it, looking at it confused. She obviously didn't know what to do, and needed a little prompting. "The food's inside just dig your hand in." She did just that, screwing her face up in concentration. Kai smiled faintly at how cute she looked.

She shoved a handful into her mouth, chewed once, and then thrust her tongue out in disgust, soggy coco-pops clinging to it. She shook her head, telling Kai what he could already tell from her previous reaction.

"You wanna try it with milk?" He asked, hoping to forgo the stress he had gone through with Aleksey. He groaned when she shook her head.

"What do you want to eat then?" She shrugged her shoulders, looking around the kitchen with wide eyes. He sighed and pulled out one of the kitchen chairs.

"Okay, you sit on that, and I'll find you something to eat." After fifteen minutes, Kai had finally persuaded his niece to let go of his leg and sit on the chair. He was exhausted, and he still had to find her food.

He came up with a quick solution, gathering all the fruit, vegetables, cereals and breads he could find, as well as a selection of yoghurts, and piled it on the table in front of her.

"There you go, try that." He then collapsed on the chair next to her, and leaned back in it, closing his eyes.

He opened them abruptly, when he felt something thrown at his head. He reached up to feel, and brought his hand back, covered in orange liquid and mashed pulp. Perfect, he now had two fruits in his hair. Why didn't they just add more.

As if Meagan had heard his thought, she reached up and squashed a strawberry into his face, giggling while she did. He got up to find something to clean his face off with. Tala, finding a tea-towel, handed it to him, but instead of receiving a thank-you, he only got a venomous glare.

"Hey, it's not my fault she wanted to make you into fruit salad." Kai made a disbelieving sound. Wait until he finds out, he thought.

Aleksey started to wriggle around, having gained the courage to face the others. His curious look turned into a smile of delight when he saw Ray.

"Mow."

"What did he say?" Ian asked him. Kai shrugged .

"Meeeeowwww." Aleksey said loudly and distinctly. Ray blushed in embarrassment.

"Ummm, meow?" The little boy chortled, clapping his little hands together. He then turned to Tala and barked at him, before looking at Bryan and clucking like a chicken. His team-mates went into hysterics.

Just then a loud noise filled the room, and everyone turned their heads towards the boy in Kai's arms. The elder boy started choking at the smell enveloping him. He passed the infant over to Judy.

"Here, we can all take turns." Aleksey suddenly realised that someone else was holding him, and he screwed up his face in fright.

"No. no." He yelled, holding out his arms to be taken back. "Dadaaaaaaaaa!"

He quickly took his son back, and the screaming immediately stopped. An awkward silence filled the room.

"It looks like there's something you need to tell us, Kai." The sound of footsteps drew everyone's attention to the door.

"What was all the screaming about, Kai?" Amee stood at the door in nothing but a long t-shirt of his, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.


End file.
